1. Field
The described aspects relate generally to broadcast radio transmissions, and more particularly to enhancing user perception of the output of portions of a broadcast radio transmission on a communications device.
2. Background
Broadcast radio stations, such FM radio stations, may use a system known as a Radio Data System (RDS) or Radio Broadcast Data System (RBDS), both referred to herein as “RDS,” to transmit supplemental information corresponding to their normal radio programming, e.g. music, talk, news, etc. RDS provides a standard protocol for several types of supplemental information transmitted by the broadcast radio stations, such as the identity of the particular radio station, the type of programming, and text information such as the name of an artist and/or song.
For example, broadcast radio stations transmit their programming and the supplemental information in the RDS format as distinct signals multiplexed onto a single channel. Radio receivers having RDS decoders, such as those included with some wireless communications devices or those in a vehicle, permit a user to listen to the transmitted programming and view the corresponding supplemental information on a display.
It is not always possible, however, for a user to view the display of supplemental information.